1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vial conveyance device for conveying a vial filled with tablets in a tablet filling device and to an arm for the same.
2. Background Art
In many cases, a tablet filling device or the like for filling a vial with tablets includes, as a component thereof, a vial conveyance device for conveying a vial from a predetermined position to another position. When, in particular, a high-speed and accurate positioning is required, the vial conveyance device uses, apart from a conveyor and an ascent/descent table, a robot arm in which there are provided on a movable base a pair of grasping members that can be opened and closed by a motor or the like as described in Patent Document 1.
Patent Document 1: JP 11-70901 A
Patent Document 2: U.S. Pat. No. 5,798,020
Patent Document 3: U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,919
Patent Document 4: U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,762
However, such a robot arm is composed of a plurality of drive mechanisms, so it has a problem in that it involves a complicated and heavy structure, consumes a lot of energy, and requires a complicated control, resulting in high cost.